


Afternoon Delight

by Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 20:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: After a month apart, Gabriel decides to welcome Jack back to his office with a little show.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago in a discord server, forgot to post it. Found it in my 'wips' folder and decided that I should give y'all a little treat while I finish out the rest of my fics.
> 
> _Enjoy_

Jack's had a long day. A really, really long day. 

All he wants to do is go to his office, file the rest of his paperwork and go home.   
  
A long shot, considering how much he's already had to accomplish in the last ten hours. The paperwork alone could take him another ten.   
  
He types the code into the keypad next to his door and waits for Athena to confirm.   
  
The doors slide open and Jack steps through, wiggling out of his jacket the second the door buzzes shut. He hangs it over his arm, prepared to put it over his chair.   
  
He glances up from the jacket.   
  
'You're in my chair.'   
  
Gabe stretches languidly as he adjusts in said chair.   
  
He's naked, except for his beanie. His dick, huge and hard, is peeking out above the elastic band, precum smeared across the hair of his stomach. He has three fingers, wet with lube, stretching himself open.   
  
In. Jack's. Chair.   
  
'You're in my chair.' Jack croaks again.   
  
Gabe smiles, 'Yeah. I know.'   
  
Jack can't pull his gaze away from the squelching, slick fingers Gabe has up his ass. He keeps moving them, long, slow drags in and out. Lube is leaking all over the leather seat.   
  
Jack is throbbing behind the zipper of his own pants.   
  
He takes a hesitant step around his desk, setting his jacket over its surface.   
  
He tries to get just a little closer, but Gabe lifts the foot holding his cheeks open and sets it on Jack's thigh, stopping him from moving.   
  
'Nope. You're going to watch, Jackie.'   
  
'That's hardly fair.' Jack frowns.   
  
Gabe just shrugs a shoulder and sets his foot back on the edge of the seat. He wiggles a bit, hisses sharply as his fingers shift and brush up against his prostate.   
  
Jack growls, fist curling into the fabric of his pants.   
  
Gabe continues his motions. Hips twitching down to meet the thrust of his fingers. Dick jerking and fluid leaking down the sides.   
  
'Let me touch you, Gabe.' Jack murmurs, eyes focused on each slick glide of his fingers, 'I've had a bad day.'   
  
'Poor Jack.' Gabe grins.   
  
'You've been gone for a month.' Jack grins back, 'Don't act like you haven't missed me.' He takes a step forward and Gabe's eyes narrow,  _ 'Oh _ .' Jack's grin curls, 'I know why.'   
  
Gabe twists the fingers inside and snarls as Jack's thighs come to rest against the edge of the chair. Gabe's thighs press against the arms of the chair, leaving him spread open for Jack's viewing pleasure.   
  
'You going to come if I touch you, Gabriel?'   
  
Jack doesn't need the words to confirm it. Just the subtle sinking of Gabe's teeth into his full bottom lip.   
  
He darts a hand out and presses it to Gabe's chest. The heart under his palm races and skips as Jack glides it up, up to wrap around the back of Gabe's neck.   
  
Jack leans down, eyes flicking to Gabe's dick and smirking as it jerks and oozes more precum onto his belly. He can feel the movement of the hand between Gabe's legs pick up the pace.   
  
He returns his gaze to Gabe's.   
  
There's a challenge there. But also a soft, weary, 'I _ missed you _ ,' that only Jack would recognize.   
  
He tightens his grip around the back of Gabe's neck.

Gabe gasps, mouth dropping open just enough for Jack to dive in for a kiss.   
  
'OH f-fuuuu-' Gabe shouts into the kiss, body jolting as though electrified.   
  
Jack can feel a streak of come hit the bottom of his arm and he laughs.   
  
Gabe grumbles into the kiss, body relaxing in slow increments.   
  
'Couldn't just wait till we got home, could you?' Jack mouths at his jawline.   
  
'You'll be here till midnight and I didn't want to wait.' Gabe shrugs, slouching into the chair.   
  
'Fair enough.' Jack straights up and spots Gabe's shirt on the desk beside his jacket. He uses it to clean up his arm, despite Gabe's protest.   
  
He cleans Gabe up himself, humming, enjoying the burn of arousal still singing through his veins.   
  
'If you leave early, I'll give you a present.' Gabe offers.   
  
Jack glances over at the stack of paperwork on his desk, then back at Gabe.   
  
'I can do it tomorrow.'   
  
'Thatta boy, Jack.' Gabe yanks him back down into another kiss.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued support, comments, and kudos!


End file.
